The present invention concerns a scooter.
More specifically, the invention relates to a three-wheeled scooter, or kick scooter, that is to say of the type comprising a steered front wheel actuated by the user via a steering column, and two spars which support the feet of the user, each spar being associated with the steering column and carrying a rear wheel.
Such a three-wheeled scooter is generally used for an entertaining and sporting practice. In particular, it enables a progression on a flat ground without impulse of a foot on the ground, but by a pushing movement on the spars. It can be either a sculling movement obtained by alternating actions of the feet on one spar and then on the other one, or by a symmetrical scissors movement generated by a symmetrical lateral pushing movement of the feet.
Three-wheeled scooters are very interesting in that they allow a complete muscular exercise, involving the legs and the arms. Nonetheless, known three-wheeled scooters have a major limitation, since they do not allow riding uphill or on a non-smooth ground, because of the low yield of the propulsion mode.